Comme avant? Est ce encore possible?
by Nahamy
Summary: Suite de Une âmes érrante. George a disparut et Fred déprime. suite et fin
1. Default Chapter

Genre : inceste, yaoi  
  
Titre : Comme avant ? Est-ce encore possible ?  
  
Fred tenta de se concentrer sur le cours de métamorphose mais une fois de plus il échoua. Six mois déjà que son frère lui avant avoué ses sentiments, six mois que George était partis après qu'il l'est rejeté, six mois qu'il ne vivait plus.  
  
Quand George avait fait sa fugue il ne s'était pas inquiété, trop bouleverser par ses aveux. Il pensait que dans quelques jours il reviendrait et que tout serai comme avant. Mais les jours devinrent des semaines, des semaines des mois et George n'était pas revenus. Sa mère déprimait et ne souriait plus, Ginny pleurait chaque nuit dans sol lit, son père et Percy avait lancé les auror à ses trousses mais rien, il avait tout simplement disparut.  
  
Pourtant il n'était pas mort, Fred le sentait au fond de lui, se lien unique qui les lier depuis l'enfance lui disait. Alicia avait tenté de la soutenir, mais sa présence était devenue insupportable pour Fred, il était en colère contre elle, elle avait fait souffrir sa moitié. Mais surtout il était en colère contre lui-même ; depuis leur naissance ils avaient toujours tout partagé, leur joie comme leurs peines. Et pourtant il n'avait rien vu, pas vu que son frère mourrait d'amour pour lui depuis quatre mois.  
  
Il n'avait jamais vraiment penser à son avenir avant, à part cette idée de magasin de farces et attrapes, mais aussi loin qu'il regardait George était toujours à ses côtés, mais aujourd'hui tout était remis en compte. Ses examens approchaient à grands pas mais comment se concentrait quand une partie de vous-même avait disparut ? Trois coups retentirent sur la porte et Rusard l'horrible concierge entra.  
  
-Excusez moi professeur mais le directeur voudrait voir Mr Weasley immédiatement.  
  
- Très bien, allez y Mr Weasley.  
  
Fred prit ses affaires, une légère peur au ventre, et suivit le concierge qui l'abandonna devant la gargouille où Ron et Ginny s'y trouvaient également et sa peur s'amplifia. Si le directeur les convoquait s'est qu'il avait sûrement des nouvelles de George. Le c?ur battant à la chamade ils passèrent la porte du bureau directoriale où Dumbledore l'air grave les attendait.  
  
A suivre 


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : Nahamy (Hiryuu41@aol.com)  
  
Base : 4 tome d'Harry Potter  
  
Note1 : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient  
  
Note2 : cette fic contient des notions d'inceste George W x Fred W  
  
CHAPITRE2 ET FIN  
  
Dumbledore les fit asseoir en face de lui avant de prendre la parole.  
  
- Nous avons retrouvez George.  
  
- Où est il ?  
  
- A sainte Mangouste, il a été légèrement blessé dans une bagarre avec des mangemorts.  
  
- Il les a combattus ?  
  
- Non, il était avec eux. C'était une sorte de test avant de recevoir la marque. J'ai parlé avec lui mais il n'a pas voulut la raison de cet acte.  
  
- Quand pourrons nous le voir ?  
  
- Maintenant, vous allez vous y rendre par poudre de cheminette, vos parents vous y attendent.  
  
Les Weasley se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et disparurent dans une flamme verte, leur père les attendait et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur frère ou Molly Weasley essayait de lui parlait. George se renferma dans un mutisme, fuyant le regard de sa famille.  
  
F : Vous pouvez nous laissez seul s'il vous plait ?  
  
George se crispa à l'idée de restez seul avec son frère, un à un les membres de sa faille sortirent, Ron ferma la porte derrière lui. Fred s'approcha et prit son frère dans ses bras, caressant ses douces mèches rousses. George se blottis contre sa poitrine et laissa quelques larmes. De bonheur ou de tristesse il ne saurait le dire.  
  
F : Pourquoi tu était avec eux ? Fred pleurait à son à présent.  
  
G : Il m'avait promis.  
  
F : ses promesses sont souvent fausse George.  
  
G : Je sais mais j'avais si mal que je l'ai crut.  
  
F : Que t'avait il promis ?  
  
G : Que tu serais à moi.  
  
Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un murmure qu'on aurait pu confondre avec le souffle du vent, mais Fred l'entendit parfaitement, s'inscrivant au fer rouge dans son cœur, et il se sentit coupable.  
  
G : Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagé, je ne t'embèterai plus avec ça.  
  
F : Tu rentres à le maison ?  
  
G : Oui je sort ce soir et doit rejoindre Poudlard avec vous.  
  
F : Pourquoi si tôt ?  
  
G : J'en ai envie.  
  
Le soir la famille Weasley rejoignit le Terrier, George refusait toujours de répondre à leur question et ils finirent par abandonné. Deux jours plus tard les enfants rejoignirent l'école, George les accompagna ne voulant restez seul avec sa mère.  
  
*****  
  
- George Macgonagall voulait te voir pour tes futures études.  
  
- Oui je sais Ron merci.  
  
F : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire finalement ?  
  
G : Dès que cette année est finie je serai majeur, je vais partir voyager. Rien ne me retient vraiment ici.  
  
F : Tu vas encore partir ? Tu vas encore nous laissez ? Me laissez !  
  
G : Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.  
  
F : Tu te trompes ! Tu es frère, mon jumeau ! Et j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime !  
  
G : Je sais mais pas comme je le voudrais. Bonne nuit Fred.  
  
F : Tu fuit !  
  
G : peut être, bonne nuit Fred.  
  
Fred se pelota dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de la salle commune, il avait soudain très froid, comme si tout son être, en partant du cœur, se gelait. Il était seul, les autres griffondor étaient depuis longtemps couché. Harry descendit de son dortoir et s'approcha.  
  
H : Fred ça va ?  
  
F : Mouais, peine cœur, et toi ?  
  
- Cauchemar.  
  
- Oh.  
  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
  
- ........George m'a avoué ses sentiments il y 6mois, je l'ai rejeté et il c'est enfuit. Et là il vient de me dire qu'une fois l'année finit il repartirait. Je ne sais pas se que je ressens pour lui, mais j'ai si mal.  
  
- Oh, qu'est ce qui te gène le plus, qu'il soit on frère ou que vous soyez deux hommes ?  
  
- je sais pas vraiment, les deux je crois.  
  
- L'amour entre membres de la même famille est interdit à cause des tares que cela provoque chez les enfants. Comme vous êtes deux hommes le problème ne se posa pas. Et tu sais l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe n'est pas quelques chose de mal.  
  
- mouais.  
  
- Ecoute imagine qu'il te quitte, qu'il parte pour toujours et ne revient jamais.  
  
- c'est le cas.  
  
- Alors ? Que ressens tu ?  
  
- J'ai l'impression que mon cœur explose, se fissurant en deux, j'ai comme un énorme poids sur la poitrine qui m'empêche de respirer normalement. J'ai envi de pleurer, mais aucune larme ne coule.  
  
- et quand il est près de toi ?  
  
- J'ai l'impression que c'est tout les jours le printemps, mon cœur s'emballe quand il est dans les bras. Je suis triste quand il est triste et heureux quand il l'est.  
  
- Et bien Fred je crois que ton cas est désespérer. Tu es amoureux mon ami.  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
- J'ai les mêmes symptômes.  
  
- Peut être. De qui es tu amoureux toi ?  
  
- ..... euh de Ron.  
  
- Quoi ??!!? Mais tu l'as littéralement poussé dans les bras d'Hermione !  
  
- Chut ! Je sais, ils se dévoraient des yeux tous les deux. Je l'aime vraiment Fred, mais mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux même si ce n'est pas avec moi. En fait c'est pour lui que je me bats encore contre Voldemort, pour qu'il goûte enfin à une vie de paix et de bonheur.  
  
- Tu l'aimes vraiment alors. Mon frère a de la chance d'être aimé comme ça.  
  
- Je suppose, allez Fred va rejoindre ta tendre moitié et ouvre lui ton cœur.  
  
- merci beaucoup Harry.  
  
Fred partit dans son dortoir, Harry prit sa place devant la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par des pensées joyeuses. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer, et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Harry reconnut l'odeur de Ron et la panique le prit quand en sentant des larmes coulaient dans son cou.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Mais répond moi Ron !  
  
- Je suis désolé Harry.  
  
- De quoi Ron ? Harry se retourna pour faire asseoir le roux sur ses genoux.  
  
- De n'avoir rien vu.  
  
- De quoi parle tu Ron ?  
  
- Je...Je t'es entendus parler avec Fred, Harry se raidit contre lui, j'ai été tellement aveugle.  
  
- Je suis désolé Ron, je ne voulait pas que l'apprenne.  
  
- Tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit ?  
  
- Non, je ne voulais pas gâcher ton bonheur.  
  
- Imbécile ! Tu ne comprends pas que le seul moment où je suis heureux c'est quand je suis avec toi, que en ce moment je suis heureux.  
  
- Mais et Hermione ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais.  
  
- Comme une amis, je croyais que tu ne me regarderai jamais comme je te regarde.  
  
- Oh Ron j'ai été si stupide !  
  
- On l'a été tout les deux Harry.  
  
Ron s'approcha encore plus près de son ami et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Harry approfondit le baiser, et peu de temps après ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux.  
  
*****  
  
George sentit comme un courant un d'air avant de sentir un corps chaud se blottir contre lui. Il se retourna pour vois Fred, il ouvrit ses bras et son frère vint s'y blottir avec joie.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Fred ?  
  
- Je....Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens, enfin si mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de mes sentiments. En tout cas ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas que tu le laisses. C'est six mois on été un véritable enfer sans toi à mes côtés. Alors je t'en supplie George ne me laisse pas, plus jamais.  
  
- Oh Fred je te le promets, je ne te quitterai jamais. Jamais ! Je t'aime trop pour ça.  
  
- Moi aussi George, j'ai comprit à présent, je t'aime.  
  
George eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie, des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues, enfin son amour était partagé. Fred prit sa baguette, il verrouilla les rideaux et d'un sortilège fit apparaître une dizaine de petites lumières. Le lit se transforma en cocon confortable, rempli d'amour, sous un ciel étoilé. Leur nuit fut magnifique, magique, faite de baisers, de caresse tendre, de mots d'amour et de promesse.  
  
Quand les griffondor descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner certains élèves s'étonnèrent que quatre d'entre eux aient des étoiles plein les yeux.  
  
OWARI  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
Mystick : si j'ai mit la suite séparément c'est parce que une âme errante devait normalement se lire seul.  
  
Kao'chan, Arlein de Lioncourt, billy, émélie, ZoR.oui.et.alors, Vivi Malfoy, Dumati : merci beaucoup pour vos review je n'avais plus vraiment d'idée pour la suite j'espère que cette fin vous plaira. 


End file.
